Child of Xerneas
by 101dragon
Summary: What if James wasn't killed by Voldemort and took Harry to the pokemon world when he was four years old? What if James Potter was actually Xerneas? What if Harry became a pokemon ranger along with Luna and Neville? Well you'll just have to read and see.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon. **

**Ok so I came up with this story and I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1

Legendary pokemon are rare.

So rare in fact that some of them disguise themselves as humans and have a child with another human so that they may have children.

This story is about one certain child by the name of Harry Potter. Otherwise known as the son of Xerneas.

Xerneas had run into Lily when he had traveled to another dimension for the day, and he fell in love with her. Two years later, Lily gave birth to Harry Potter. Xerneas loved his son but sensed that something dangerous was coming. Something that he couldn't stop.

Xerneas was sitting with Lily on the couch, reading a book, when it happened. The door was literally blasted open. The two adults stood up and Xerneas told Lily to run and get Harry while he held him off.

Xerneas faced off against Voldemort but try as he might, he could do nothing as the man shot a killing curse at him. The next thing Xerneas knew, the world was fading into blackness.

Several hours later, Xerneas woke up. He looked around but no one was there. He suddenly remembered what happened and ran upstairs. He found the body of Lily and knew she was dead. The only question was, where was Harry?

After countless hours of searching, Xerneas still couldn't find Harry. But he would never stop looking, never. It was his job as a father to find his son.

* * *

Three years later...

Harry winced as his arm fell against his side. His uncle had broken it and thrown him into his cupboard. Now the four year old was crying silently on his bed, his pale blonde hair with multicolored tips totally messed up. He wondered what he had done that would make his parents leave him with his aunt and uncle.

Meanwhile, Mew had just teleported to Xerneas's side. The legendary pokemon had finally found Harry Potter but he wasn't in the best of condition.

"Xerneas!" Mew exclaimed as soon as he appeared.

"Mew! What is it?" Xerneas asked.

"I found him. I found Harry." Mew replied and Xerneas's eyes widened in shock. Before he could say anything though, Mew said. "But Xerneas, he's not exactly healthy."

"What do you mean?" Xerneas asked, his eyes narrowing.

Mew took a deep breath and then he asked.

"Did Harry's mother ever tell you about someone named Petunia Dursley?"

That was when Xerneas exploded with rage. His son was with Petunia Dursley, a woman who hated anything to do with magic including her own sister.

"Where is he?" Xerneas growled.

"Back in the wizarding world, Little Whinging, Privet Drive, number 4." Mew replied taken aback a little.

Xerneas instantly disguised himself as a human and teleported to the house. He marched up the front lawn and slammed the door open, effectively startling everyone in the house.

"Where is he, where is Harry Potter?" Xerneas demanded growling.

"What do you want with him? Get out of here!" The man yelled at him.

"I won't leave until you give him to me." Xerneas growled.

The woman who had been trembling ran to the cupboard and pulled out a small boy who certainly didn't look four years old. She shoved him at Xerneas and the small boy stumbled as he collided with Xerneas. He looked a little scared when he looked up at Xerneas but Xerneas gave him a small smile and the child relaxed.

"Take him and leave!" The woman said.

Xerneas wanted to blast them so badly, but instead he picked up Harry and teleported back to his world.

When he reappeared in the forest, he gently sat Harry down onto the ground and transformed into his true self. Harry instantly scrambled back in fear.

_"Don't be afraid, my child, you are safe here." _Xerneas said gently. He hoped that Harry remembered his form from when he had shown his son it.

Harry stared at him for a moment before he asked.

"Papa?"

Xerneas smiled and softly nuzzled the child. Harry collasped crying onto his neck.

"Papa, where did you go? Where?" Harry asked still crying.

_"I'm sorry, my little one, I lost you for a little while. But I am back now, and I promise that I will take care of you." _Xerneas said laying down on the grass.

Harry nodded and after a minute, he sniffled and said.

"I thought that you didn't love me."

_"Oh little one, I will always love you, now matter what." _Xerneas said soothingly. _"And your mother will as well."_

"Papa, where is mama?" Harry asked turning his head as he looked for his mother.

Xerneas frowned for a moment and then he said softly.

_"Mama had to leave, little one, but she loved you very much."_

To Xerneas's surprise, Harry did not cry out for his mother, instead he just snuggled against his father's side with tears pouring down his cheeks as if he knew what had actually happened to his mother.

That was when Xerneas saw the lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead. The legendary pokemon was about to ask where Harry had gotten it, but the child had fallen asleep. Sighing, Xerneas curled around his son and fell asleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon.**

**To Ddragon21: ****Yes he's half pokemon. There are no guarantees that he will have his own form. Legendary pokemon have magic along with psychic and ghost type pokemon but no others. He will only be able to talk to certain pokemon. I may not pair Harry with anyone. As for how pokemon will come to see him, let's just say that there are a couple laws that have to do with children of legendries. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 2

"Papa, come on, we have to go meet Neville, Luna, Cresselia, and Raikou." Nearly eleven year old, Harry Potter, said jumping up and down as he thought about his two best friends.

Harry had met Luna, the daughter of Cresselia, when he was seven and they had visited the Sinnoh region. He had met Neville, the son of Raikou, when they had traveled to the Johto region back when he was six. Now Harry, Neville, and Luna were nearly inseparable as they had three things in common. They each were the child of a legendary pokemon, they each were born into the wizarding world and had magic, and they each were pokemon rangers.

"Slow down, Harry, they won't go anywhere without you." Xerneas said laughing slightly.

"But if we get there late, Cresselia will throw a fit." Harry complained.

"Let her." Xerneas said before asking Harry. "You have your styler, right?"

"Yes, Papa." Harry replied before calling. "Riolu! We have to go!"

The small fighting type appeared at Harry's side, holding Harry's side bag. Harry thanked the Riolu as he attached the bag to his belt, right next to his styler.

"Now are you sure that you don't have any missions to go to? And Neville and Luna don't have any either?" Xerneas asked his son.

"I'm sure, Papa, we checked with the Ranger Union and they said that they had plenty of other rangers to take care of things." Harry said rolling his green eyes.

"Ok then, let's go." Xerneas said before teleporting the three of them to the meeting place over in Hoenn.

When they appeared, Luna and Cresselia were already there while Neville and Raikou weren't.

"Hello my friend with pink eyes." Harry said grinning.

"And hello my friend with colorful hair." Luna said smiling as well. Her partner pokemon, Ralts, stood beside her, smirking at Harry.

"Hey guys!" Neville said after appearing with Raikou and his partner pokemon, Chikorita.

"Hey Neville!" Luna and Harry chorused.

"Are you guys ready for our trip?" Neville asked.

"Yes! I can't wait!" Harry replied excitedly.

"Well you're going to have to wait since we have an hour long hike to go on before we even get to the place where we want to be." Luna said smirking.

Harry pouted making everybody else laugh at him. After a minute, Harry asked.

"So are we going soon or not?"

"Eager to get away from me, Harry?" Xerneas asked raising an eyebrow. Harry paled and frantically shook his head until his father laughed. "Relax, I'm teasing."

"Papa! Not funny!" Harry complained.

"No, it was funny how you got upset like that when he said that." Neville said laughing.

"And you wouldn't get upset if I said that to you?" Raikou asked him and Neville paled. Raikou laughed and then he said. "I'm teasing."

"Thank goodness." Neville said taking a deep breath.

"Now look who got upset." Harry teased him.

"Oh shut up!" Neville said punching Harry on the arm.

"Boys! Stop fighting so we can go." Luna said impatiently.

"Yes Luna." The two boys chorused, not wanting to make Luna mad. Their friend with pink eyes could be scary when she wanted to be.

"And that's why we never mess with the female legendries." Xerneas said before paling as Cresselia glared at him. "Nevermind!"

"Ok now that Xerneas has effectively been terrified, you three should get going." Raikou said before adding. "Stay safe."

"You too!" The three rangers chorused before heading off on their trip.

* * *

When they arrived at the place where they had planned to stay, they started setting up camp. Harry was putting up the tent with the help of Riolu when suddenly the three rangers heard someone shouting.

"HELP! BEEDRILL! HELP!"

"We'd better go take care of that." Neville said sighing.

"I'd say so, Beedrill can be terrible sometimes." Luna said before dashing off for where they had heard the yells.

"Wait up, Luna!" Harry and Neville called, running after her.

A few minutes later, Harry, Neville, and Luna saw the Beedrill and two identical boys that were being chased by the Beedrill. The three of them pulled out their stylers and pointed them before yelling.

"Capture on!"

A minute later, they had captured all the Beedrill but were really worn out. They stood their panting for a minute before Harry turned to the twins (well they assumed that they were twins) and asked.

"What did you do to make them so angry?"

"Well we were just training-"

"-and one of our attacks must have-"

"-hit the Beedrill because the next thing we knew-

"-we were running from the Beedrill."

"Ok, can you repeat that? I did not really understand that." Neville asked.

"Don't worry about it, Neville, I got it." Luna replied before turning to the twins and saying. "You should really be more careful, if we hadn't been setting up camp nearby, you'd be in big trouble."

"Trust us, we would have never been practicing nearby if we had known that there were Beedrill Nearby." One of them said before saying. "We forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Fred and this is my twin brother George."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry and this is Neville and Luna." Harry said smiling. "And this is my partner, Riolu."

"This is my partner, Ralts." Luna said picking up the small pokemon.

"And this is my partner, Chikorita." Neville introduced his partner.

"Cool partners." George said smiling before he said. "We should really be on our way, our grandpa is expecting us today and we do not want to be late."

"I'd really hate to see grandpa angry." Fred said shivering before smiling again and saying. "We'll see you around, rangers."

"You might not, since we don't work in this region." Luna said.

"Well then we might see you around, rangers, either way, bye!" George said and then he and Fred ran off.

"They were... interesting." Neville said.

"They were like a pair of twins I met in the Sinnoh region, except those twins were girls, but still they were a lot like those twins." Luna said thoughtfully.

"Was it just me or did they look a little familiar?" Harry asked.

Luna's eyes widened and then she exclaimed.

"They had the extra-red hair, and the blue eyes, and did you see their clothes? They must be at least related to Groundon!"

"What? No way were they related to Groudon, they're definetly not his sons or else we would have known." Neville said shaking his head.

"But what if they were his grandsons or something like that? We wouldn't have known then unless we really concentrated." Harry pointed out.

"You're right! We might want to meet up with them again." Neville said realizing the truth in Harry's words.

"Well we're probably not going to catch up with them today, and we probably don't want to since they said they were going to meet their grandpa, and I bet you that they meant Groundon." Luna said frowning a little bit before cheering up and saying. "We should get back to camp and make sure that no one has messed with it."

Harry and Neville agreed and the three of them headed off for their campsite.

Little did they know that a Minun and Plusle were watching them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter.**

**To the guest: Well Harry has blonde hair with multicolored tips, and green eyes. Luna has blonde hair and pink eyes. And Neville has black hair with gold tips and gold eyes.**

**Readers should know that there is some Dumbledore bashing in this story.**

Chapter 3

Luna, Harry, and Neville were sitting around a campfire on the third day of their trip, when suddenly there was some rustling in some bushes near them. The rangers instantly stood up and pulled out their stylers while their partners got into a fighting position.

Two familiar red heads walked out of the bushes. George had a Minun on his shoulder while Fred had a Plusle.

"Hello rangers!" Fred and George said smiling.

"Hi Fred, hi George." The rangers chorused before Harry asked. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well our dear partners-"

"-Plusle and Minun-"

"-overheard you the other day-"

"-and we wanted to know how you were able to guess that we were the grandsons of Groudon."

"We have an idea on how, but we'd like to know for sure." George finished.

The rangers looked at each other and they came to the same decision. Harry sighed and said.

"We'll tell you but you have to promise that you won't tell anybody else."

"Like we would, we only tell people who've already guessed that we're the great grandchildren of Groudon so why would we tell anyone your secret." George said seriously.

"Well my dad is Raikou, Harry's dad is Xerneas, and Luna's mom is Cresselia." Neville said and the twins stared at the three of them in shock.

"That is awesome!"

"You know we assumed that you were related to some legendries-"

"-but we didn't expect you to be children of legendary pokemon-"

"-yeah, we've never met someone who was a child of legendary pokemon other than our grandpa." They said after recovering from their shock.

"It's pretty cool especially since we live in this dimension instead of the dimension where we were born." Luna said momentarily forgetting who she was talking too.

"Luna!" Neville and Harry exclaimed together.

The twins however didn't even look at them strangely. Instead, George said excitedly.

"You three are from another dimension like us, that's awesome! So do you have magic like some people in our dimension have?"

"Yeah, but how-" Harry started to ask but he was cut off as they heard a loud roar. _**"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! IF YOU DON'T GET TO OUR MEETING PLACE RIGHT THIS SECOND, I'M GOING TO BLAST YOU!"**_

"Oh no, that's grandpa Groudon." Fred said paling.

"We are in so much trouble." George agreed before they both ran off shouting a good-bye at the rangers.

Once the twins had gone, the rangers turned to one another and said.

"That was weird."

"Plusle." "Minun."

The rangers looked down to see Fred and George's Plusle and Minun, looking quite annoyed.

"It looks like they forgot to take their pokemon. We'd better go return them." Harry sighed before bending down to pick up the cheering pokemon. And for his efforts, he got shocked by both of them.

"Here, let me." Neville said before picking up the two electric type pokemon who tried to shock him but failed because Neville wasn't affected by electricity. It was one of the advantages to having an electric type legendary pokemon for a father.

"Ok, let's go return these little guys to their trainers, Ralts, can you teleport ahead to see if you can find them?" Luna asked her pokemon partner.

_"Sure thing, Luna."_ Ralts said saluting Luna before teleporting ahead.

"Come on guys, let's go." Luna ordered and the three rangers ran off in search of the Weasley twins so that they could return Plusle and Minun to them.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had been searching for Harry Potter ever since he had disappeared from his relatives house. Without the Potter boy, Voldemort would never be defeated by Dumbledore himself. And what was worse, the Longbottom boy had disappeared so he could not pass him off as the boy who lived.

Dumbledore had just found a spell that would track down anybody no matter what. Even if they were under a Fidelius charm, this spell would find them. And Dumbledore would finally get the Potter boy back under his control.

This spell also told Dumbledore who the Potter boy was with. So when Dumbledore cast it, imagine his surprise when the spell showed the Longbottom boy and Luna Lovegood with him. Along with the fact that Harry Potter was in another dimension, Dumbledore got quite a shock.

But that did not matter, as soon, Harry Potter would soon be under his thumb with all that the manipulative headmaster had been planning for years.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon.**

Chapter 4

Fred and George were talking to a man with red hair and black and gray clothes when the three rangers ran up. As the rangers aproached, they spun around to look at them.

"What are you three doing here?" Fred asked.

"You two were in such a hurry that you left your Plusle and Minun behind with us." Neville replied before handing the two electric types to their trainers.

"Oh man, sorry Plusle, I didn't mean to leave you behind." Fred said to his Plusle while George said to his Minun. "I'm really sorry, Minun, but you know that grandpa is terrifying sometimes."

"George, I'm standing right here." The man said from beside the twins. George paled and said. "Sorry, grandpa."

The man snorted and then he turned to the rangers and said.

"Hello, I'm Groudon, I assume that you're the rangers that my not-so-responsible grandsons were telling me about."

"Hey! We're responsible!" The twins objected.

"I told you to come to our meeting place two days ago and instead you come today and you forget the pokemon that _**I**_ gave you. Now how is that responsible?" Groudon said glaring at the twins who automatically flinched.

'Plus, plusle, plus plus, plusle plusle plus!' Plusle said pointing at Groudon.

"Whoa, there is no reason for that kind of language!" Neville, Luna, and Harry said at the same time.

'Plus plus.' Plusle pouted.

'Minun!" Minun said hitting Plusle on the head.

"Wow, those two are like mom and Darkrai." Luna said thoughtfully. "Only difference is that they're both the same type."

'Plus! Plusle!" Plusle yelled at Luna.

"Huh, I didn't think that anyone would say that in the face of being compared with a legendary." Harry said tilting his head.

'Rio lu lu.' Riolu sighed from beside Harry.

"Anyway, we should get back to our camp." Neville said changing the subject. "No offense but this is pretty much the only vacation we have and we're only going to be out here for another two days."

"We get it. You must be pretty busy with everything that rangers do so you probably won't get that many vacations." Fred nodded.

"Not when you've only been at it for less than six months." Neville said before adding. "Well less than that for Luna."

"It's not my fault that you two are older than me." Luna growled and Neville backed off, saying. "I didn't say it was."

"Wait, you three only just became rangers less than six months ago?" Fred began.

"And you were able to capture all of those Beedrills with your stylers?" George finished.

"Well we did attend six months of ranger school, plus we were trained to deal with a large number of pokemon." Harry shrugged.

"And Harry has the most experience, like he had to deal with a lot of Gogoats-" Luna began.

"NO! Don't tell them about that!" Harry interrupted looking mortified.

"What? That you almost got ran over by a herd of Gogoats and that you were lucky that Solana was visiting your base and N was visiting you?" Neville said grinning.

"Oh why did my brother tell you two about that?" Harry groaned.

"N didn't tell us. Solana told me and I told Luna." Neville said smiling.

"Whose N?" Fred asked curiously.

"Harry's half-brother. Unlike most children of legendaries, he can't speak to pokemon but he can feel their emotions." Luna replied before adding. "His full name is Natural Harmonia Gropius."

"I am so glad that my mom chose my name instead of Papa." Harry said shuddering.

"Wait a moment, Xerneas has two sons?" Groudon asked.

"And further more, your brother's name is Natural Harmonia Gropius?" Fred asked before he and George doubled over laughing.

"For the first question, yeah but N is fifteen years older than me. For the second, sadly, yes his name is truly horrible." Harry replied.

"Wow, your brother is very unlucky to get that name." George said before starting to laugh again. Fred finished for him. "I guess that's why everybody calls him N."

"Well he wouldn't let us call him Nat, so yeah." Harry replied and the twins started laughing again.

"We have so much material to annoy him with. In other words, we can't wait to meet your brother." The twins said together when they could stop laughing.

"Well you probably won't unless you travel to the Kalos region, or maybe Unova." Neville said before asking Harry. "Does N still visit the Unova region every now and then?"

"Yeah, but he mostly stays in the Kalos region." Harry nodded.

"Why's that?" George asked.

"Well papa stays in the Kalos region mostly and I am his little brother. Also he loves the pokemon in the Kalos region, especially his Helioptile and Dedenne." Harry replied smiling. "He's a big fan of electric types."

"And fairy types and fire types, pretty much every single type except for ghost types." Luna said laughing.

"Your brother...sounds awesome." Fred said and then George asked. "Can we please meet him? Please? Pretty please?"

"Wow, he said pretty please. They really want to meet him." Groudon said, his eyes wide.

"Well when you two travel to the Kalos region, then I'll introduce him to you when you go to the ranger base in Geosenge Town." Harry said to the twins.

"Thank you!" The twins chorused.

"That is, if I'm not out on a mission. And if N is nearby." Harry added and the twins' spirits seemed to drop a bit. But they perked back up quick enough.

"Anyway, we'd better get back to our camp before any pokemon ransack the place." Neville said before adding. "Come visit the Johto region when you get the chance."

"And the Sinnoh Region." Luna added smiling.

"Why the Johto and Sinnoh region?" Fred asked.

"Well Neville's base is in Johto and my base is in Sinnoh." Luna replied before explaining. "We've been friends since we were little and our parents took us to visit other regions. And we went to ranger school together. We just got assigned to our home regions."

"Huh, that's interesting. Hey if you're from the Sinnoh region, Luna, have you ever met a guy named Charlie, who was obsessed with dragon types and still had one fairy type on his team?" George asked.

"Oh you mean Char, he visits our base sometimes." Luna said before she frowned and asked. "How do you know Char?"

"He's our older brother." Fred replied.

"Why do you call him Char?" George asked curiously.

"Because of his Charizard. And the fact that he once fell face first into a fire." Luna said snickering.

Fred and George got devious smirks on their faces and they said.

"Blackmail!"

Neville leaned over to Harry and whispered.

"They remind me of Lunick and Solana. It's scary."

"Anyway," Harry said after nodding. "We should be going. We'll see you."

"Bye rangers!" Fred and George chorused and then they parted ways as the rangers went back to their camp. Back to where they were about to have the surprise of their lives.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon. **

Chapter 5

When Harry, Neville, and Luna got back to their camp, they were shocked to find Xerneas, Cresselia, and Raikou in their pokemon forms, growling at an old man. He didn't seem particularily dangerous but if their parents were there, then this guy was pretty dangerous.

"What's going on here?" Harry demanded.

_"Just let us deal with this, children." _Xerneas and Raikou said together. Cresslia nodded in agreement.

'Harry, that man has a weird aura. It's kind of like yours, Neville's, and Luna's but without the pokemon energy and a lot more of the wizarding energy.' Riolu said tilting his head. 'It's extremely strange, even stranger than Mewtwo and you know what I say about his aura.'

Harry stared at Riolu for a minute before he turned back to the legendaries and the old man.

_"YOU WILL LEAVE AND NEVER RETURN TO MESS WITH THESE RANGERS EVER AGAIN." _The legendaries were ordering the old man. _"IF YOU EVEN TRY TO GET CLOSE TO THEM AGAIN, YOU WILL ANSWER TO US."_

"I just want to invite them to my school. They have the potential for it." The old man said.

_"And have them under your manuplations? We think not! You will be going no where near the children." _Cresselia said, her eyes narrowing.

At this the man seemed to get angry and he said.

"I will be taking them with me and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

That is when the legendaries growled and changed into their human forms. The old man seemed shocked by this for a moment and then the legendaries stepped forward, glowing as their powers activated.

"You have angered the legendary beings and you are lucky that we will let you live. You will not be taking the children anywhere and you will leave immediatly." Xerneas growled.

"And what makes you think that I will leave?" The man demanded.

"I don't think we gave you a choice." Raikou said and suddenly the three legendary pokemon's eyes lit up with a pale thousand-colored glow and the man disappeared.

Xerneas, Raikou, and Cresselia then turned to the three rangers.

"Papa, what was that about?" Harry asked.

"That was Albus Dumbledore. A manipulative man who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. He arrived at your camp a little while ago but luckily you weren't here and we were able to get here in time." Xerneas growled.

"By the way, where were you?" Cresselia asked.

"A couple of trainers we met accidently forgot their pokemon with us." Luna replied. "And then we found out that they were the great grandsons of Groudon."

"Groudon! Oh please tell me that you did not meet him?" Raikou asked and when the rangers nodded their heads, he groaned while putting his head in his hands. "Ugh, I hate that guy."

"He's not so bad. He seemed really nice when we met him." Neville said.

"You don't know him like I do, Pup, I've known him since we, legendaries, were children." Raikou said shaking his head.

"You just don't like him because your electric type moves have no effect on him." Xerneas said snickering.

"Hey! That's not the reason I don't like him!" Raikou complained.

"Dad, I would appreciate it if you didn't sound like Riolu does when he and Ralts get into an argument." Neville said giving Raikou a pointed look.

"Ugh... I don't need my own son turning against me." Raikou grumbled.

"At least Suicune and Entei aren't here, your brother and sister really aren't that supportive." Cresselia said laughing as well.

"Like your brother is!" Raikou said indignantly.

Cresselia and Raikou started arguing. Neville leaned over to Harry and Luna and whispered.

"I'm so glad that we get along better than them."

"Yeah but your honorary big brothers and sisters are worse than them." Harry whispered back and Neville groaned.

"Oh come on, Aria, Benny, Zach, and Robin aren't so bad." Luna said. "And Harry, you don't even know Robin enough to judge her."

"Yes, I do. She's visited my region at least fifteen times in the past three months." Harry said before adding. "Neville, you're honorary big sister is annoying. I mean, I know she's a traveling pokemon ranger but still, Robin pops up out of no where a lot."

"That's kind of her thing. Besides, you can't say that she's not helpful." Neville said, his mouth twitching upwards in a smile.

"No, she's not when she pops up when you are about to make a capture." Harry said shaking his head.

"Ok, I agree that that isn't helpful. But other than that, she is awesome." Neville said firmly. "And Aria, Benny, and Zach are pretty cool."

"Just because you've known them for seven years, that doesn't make them awesome." Harry said folding his arms.

"I didn't say they were awesome, I said they were cool." Neville said calmly.

"Will you two stop arguing about Neville's honorary siblings?" Luna demanded before adding. "If you had bothered to pay attention, then you would have noticed that mom and Raikou have stopped arguing and Xerneas said something pretty important and I was the only one who bothered to listen."

"What?" Neville and Harry asked together.

"I was saying that even though none of us like it, you three will have to go to a school in the Wizarding world soon." Xerneas said before his face darkened and he said. "But you will not be going to Hogwarts."

"Oh so we're go to Levenshulme over in the wizarding world?" Luna asked looking excited.

"Leven-what?" Neville asked.

"You two haven't told them about the only school in the wizarding world that actually knows about pokemon and even has other children of legendaries?" Cresselia asked turning to Xerneas and Raikou. They had the decency to look sheepish. Cresselia shook her head and then she said to Harry and Neville. "Xerneas and Raikou will tell you later. And even if they don't, though they'll be extremely hurt if they don't, N will explain to you, Harry, and I'm sure Robin would be willing to explain to you, Neville. And if not, Luna can tell you, even if she never gives anything about anything away."

"I'll let them know just this once, mom, especially since they'll never get anything from these two except for things that preschoolers would learn." Luna said smiling while Xerneas and Raikou sputtered with indignation.

"Oh be quiet, you two, you know it's true." Cresselia said rolling her eyes.

"Let me guess, you say things about us like that to her a lot?" Xerneas asked and Cresselia nodded, laughing a little. Raikou groaned and said. "We don't tell our kids bad things about you so why do say bad things about us to yours?"

"Because she's Cresselia, the counterpart/sister of the even crazier Darkrai." Harry replied and he got hit over the head by Cresselia before she transformed back into her pokemon self and said. _"We should leave the children to their vacation. After all, this will be their last time to actually relax in the pokemon world. And we have to go talk to the Ranger Union, and N, and all of Neville's honorary siblings, and then we have to go talk to Charlie, Ben, Summer, Lunick, and Solana."_

"You're right for once." Xerneas said before transforming into his own pokemon self. _"Be good, Harry."_

"Don't worry, Papa." Harry said rolling his eyes.

Raikou then transformed into his pokemon self and said. _"Don't electrocute either of them like last time, Neville."_

"That was one time!" Neville objected and they all laughed before the legendary pokemon left and the rangers continued on with their vacation. And hopefully they wouldn't get interrupted again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon. **

Chapter 6

Harry's vacation was over and he was heading back to the Geosenge Town Ranger Base. He couldn't wait to see the other rangers, like Millie and Eric, who were like his older siblings.

Harry was almost to the entrance of the town when he heard someone yell.

"HARRY!"

He turned to be tackled by a fairly large ranger. They both fell on the ground, laughing their hearts out. Finally, Harry stopped laughing and pointed a shaky finger at the ranger before saying.

"You didn't have to do that, Eric."

"Hey I had a mission to attend to for two weeks and when I came back you weren't there. I missed you." Eric said before getting off him and helping him up. After a moment, he added. "Not to mention the fact that with no one to hound, Mille and Suzy have been ganging up on me."

"Millie is always like an older sister while Suzy is like a mother, what did you expect with me gone?" Harry asked smirking.

"That they would pick on Cole." Eric deadpanned.

"Ah but Cole is a Psychic and does not pay that much attention to them, so they turned to you because they knew you would probably be at least a little bit bothered by it." Harry said causing Eric to smack him.

"Just wait until you get back to the base, Millie will be hounding you like there is no tomorrow." Eric said and Harry paled at the very thought.

"Before we get to the base, can we please do something that will relieve the headache that I will soon be getting?" Harry asked Eric, trying not to let the desperation creep into his voice.

"Sorry, but I said I would only be going for a short patrol so they'll expect me back any minute." Eric said so Harry stuck his tongue out at him. Eric laughed and ruffled his hair before they headed off towards the base.

* * *

When they got back to the base, Harry was almost tackled by Millie but he managed to dodge out of the way in time. The older girl pouted for a moment before she said cheerfully.

"Welcome back Harry! How was your vacation?"

"Great; though it wasn't much of a vacation because my friends and I had to save a pair of twins from Beedrill on our first day." Harry replied.

"Ah, the old getting chased by Beedrill thing, it happens to everyone except for those lucky Unova people." Millie said nodding.

"I hate Beedrill." Cole commented from where he was playing chess with their base's leader Johnathan.

"They're not that bad." Johnathan said thoughtfully.

"Have you ever been chased by a swarm of Beedrill?" Mille, Eric, Cole, and Harry asked at the same time. Johnathan blinked at them before replying. "No?"

"NO!" Eric yelled. "How have you never been chased by a swarm of Beedrill?"

"You guys forgot that I grew up in Unova; I was only transferred here four years ago." Johnathan reminded them.

"But still!" Eric said shaking his head. How could anyone live in any region outside of Unova for four years and not be chased by Beedrill?

"I guess I'm lucky that there's only one swarm in Geosenge." Johnathan shrugged.

"Who wants to go push him into that swarm one day?" Eric whispered to Millie and Harry and they both raised their hands.

"If you guys push me into a swarm, I will set a herd of Gogoats on you." Johnathan threatened and Harry instantly paled.

"No Gogoats, no Gogoats." Harry begged.

"Enough, Johnathan, you're going to traumatize him again." Suzy chastised Johnathan with a stern voice. Suzy had just walked off the base's elevator and had a hand on her hip.

"I didn't do it the first time." Johnathan objected.

"Uh huh, remind me, who sent him to help out with the Gogoats?" Suzy asked and Johnathan stood there for a moment trying to find a way out of the trap he had been led into. Finally he sighed and pointed to himself. Suzy nodded and then she said sternly. "Now don't traumatize him again."

"I think he already did." Eric commented before adding. "He's not even a day back from his vacation and already you two are torturing him."

"We're not torturing him!" Suzy and Johnathan objected.

"He's trembling and looks like he is going to pass out." Eric said gesturing to Harry.

"I'm not going to pass out!" Harry objected.

"Harry, you're so pale that you look like a ghost." Eric said before adding. "And I don't mean a ghost type pokemon."

"Well you would be pale too if you had almost been run over by a herd of Gogoats three times." Harry deadpanned.

"Three times? I thought that that had only happened once." Millie asked.

"No it happened once when I was nine, once when I was in ranger school, and you already know about the other time." Harry replied shuddering.

"Wow, you're really unlucky, Harry, the only person I know that has had something like that happen to him is old Chester over in Kanto." Eric said whistling.

"Didn't he actually get run over by a herd of Ponytas twice?" Suzy asked curiously.

"Yeah. But that guy could withstand three herds of Tauros if he wanted to." Eric replied.

"I hope that I never actually get run over by a herd of Gogoats, that would be terrible." Harry said shuddering.

"Not to mention painful." Millie commented before tilting her head and saying. "Or would it? You always seem to have a very high pain tolerance. I remember when we were dealing with that out of control Delphox..."

"It's not like I don't get burned every other day by Johnathan's partner." Harry said, referring to a Talonflame that really didn't like him but happened to be his leader's partner.

"My Talonflame isn't that bad." Johnathan complained.

"He isn't terrible to anyyone except for Harry, which is pretty shocking considering who his father is." Cole commented from his place at the chessboard.

Every single ranger in their ranger base knew about Harry's father being Xerneas. So did the head of the Ranger Union and the people at Neville's and Luna's bases. Harry didn't know why the legendaries had told them but he preferred it that way because it made his life at the base easier and it made Neville's and Luna's lives easier as well.

"Just because my father is Xerneas doesn't mean that all pokemon like me. Ghost, steel, rock, and ground types never like me unless I have something to offer them." Harry informed them. "And I've have trouble with water and fire types before now."

"Oh so that's why you don't get along with Honedge!" Millie said referring to her own partner. How the happy/bubbly ranger had ended up with such a creepy partner was anyone's guess.

"Yeah, by the way, tell him to stop trying to sneak up on me." Harry said gesturing behind him where the Honedge was indeed trying to sneak up on him.

"Honedge!" Millie exclaimed. "Stop doing that!"

The ghost/steel type looked downcast for a moment (or as downcast as a piece of metal could look) and then it floated off. Millie shook her head at the Honedge and then she turned back to Harry and was about to say something when the ranger base alarm went off.

Johnathan rushed over to our operator, Shelly, and asked.

"What's the situation, Shelly?"

"Remember how I told you how people have been going missing and you couldn't find any traces on them?" Shelly asked turning to Harry. He nodded and Shelly continued. "Well apparently one of the traveling rangers was passing by the caves and she saw someone disappear right before her very eyes."

"Really? Does she know who did it or how the person disappeared?" Harry asked eagerly.

"No but Robin's looking into it and is asking for back up, just in case she needs it." Shelly replied and Harry groaned when he heard the name Robin. The traveling ranger just had to be Neville's annoying, adoptive sister.

"Hush." Johnathan told him before adding. "Harry, Cole, you two go help Robin. Millie, you, Suzy, and Eric go make sure that the rest of the townsfolk don't go missing. Shelly and I will stay here and gather Intel."

"Wait what about Shane and Terrence?" Harry asked curiously.

"They're out on another mission." Eric told him. Harry nodded and then he ran out of the base with Cole on his tail.


End file.
